


Trapped far from Home

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Madelyn is trapped on the oil rig, until Darko comes to her rescue. Mature for sexual references. Madelyn belongs to firgrove on tumblr.





	Trapped far from Home

Madelyn ran down to the bottom of the oil rig as she heard the boat engine rev, her feet sliding out from under her as she took the shortcut and jumped down from the shipping container onto the metal floor.

“No! Come back!” she yelled at the helmsman as she got to her feet. But he was already leaving, and he couldn’t hear her over the boat engine. Madelyn could only watch him go as she stood there, the rain pattering down on her.

And then, the rain stopped. Madelyn turned and was shocked to see the most handsome man on Jorvik standing beside her, holding an umbrella over their heads. Darko smiled at her.

“Fancy seeing you here again,” said Darko.

“Did you trap me here so you could have your way with me?” asked Madelyn, excitement sending a thrill through her.

“No,” said Darko. “The helmsman is simply an idiot. Not that I do not desire you, I simply want you to maintain your innocence a little longer.” He pecked her on the lips, and Madelyn’s cheeks warmed. It was better than the chill of the rain.

“Oh,” said Madelyn. “I guess that’s okay.”

“Good,” said Darko. “Now, come on. Surely, you must be freezing out here.”

“And soaked to the bone,” said Madelyn with a shiver. “But I doubt you have dry clothes for me.”

“I will give you a robe and dry your wet things by the fire,” said Darko. “Come.”

Madelyn followed Darko up the oil rig, passing the goons with no problems. Clearly, Darko was acting as a kind of shield. A wonderful, kind, yet terrifying, shield.

“It’s like the goons don’t even notice me anymore,” said Madelyn. She would have been shivering, but she was very warm walking this close to Darko. She wrapped her hand around his, holding the umbrella with him, and was surprised to find that his umbrella was actually his cane. Clearly, it had multiple uses.

“Yes, I have the highest authority on this base,” said Darko. “The Generals may be more powerful, but I have more… let’s say political power. I taught them all they know, and created their horses in several cycles.”

“You’re so smart,” said Madelyn.

“You flatter me, Madelyn,” said Darko, smiling down at her. His look warmed Madelyn to the tips of her toes.

“I am only stating the truth,” said Madelyn.

At last, two large metal doors opened and Madelyn stepped inside where it was dry. Darko moved the umbrella to the side, shaking it, and it transformed back into his cane.

“That’s handy,” said Madelyn.

“My cane has many uses,” said Darko. “Though it is not often that it is used as an umbrella. It is much more necessary here, where the rain never ceases.”

“Can I ask why it’s always raining here?” asked Madelyn.

“Hmm… let’s just say that it helps to hide us,” said Darko. He led Madelyn further into the base, finally arriving in a room with a fireplace. He pointed his cane at it and spoke a word that Madelyn vaguely recognised from blowing up the ice blockage in Dino, and a fire sparked to life. It quickly grew into a roaring fire, and Madelyn grinned and held her hands up in front of it.

“That’s so much better,” said Madelyn, smiling as she closed her eyes.

“I will let you warm yourself while I fetch a robe,” said Darko. Madelyn nodded, and she saw his warm smile as Darko left the room.

By the time Darko returned with the robe, Madelyn was very warm. Her skin had dried, and even her hair had begun to dry. It looked quite terrible, but she found that she didn’t mind too much.

“Would you like me to give you some privacy while you change?” asked Darko.

“Unless you want to look,” said Madelyn. She took off her still-damp coat, letting it plop to the ground, and pulled her shirt off afterwards. She glanced at Darko and saw that his eyes were on her. Heat flared through her veins, but Madelyn only blushed and unhooked her bra. Her shoes, socks, jeans and underwear soon joined the pile, while Darko looked at her with heat smouldering in his gaze.

“You tempt me so much, Madelyn,” said Darko, his voice rough with desire. “But I will wait. Having sex with me will change you, and I want to enjoy you as you are for just a little longer.”

“Change me how?” asked Madelyn, putting the robe on. Darko picked up her wet clothes, moving a little awkwardly, and Madelyn knew exactly why. Her heart pounded, but he wasn’t ready yet. That was funny- she’d expected to be the one not ready.

“In ways that you could never imagine,” said Darko. He created a clothes-horse out of nothing, and hung the damp clothes over it.

“Oh,” said Madelyn, her face hot from more than just the fire now. And now she was thinking of Darko laying her down and making love to her in front of the fire, and…

“But soon,” said Darko. “Soon, I will no longer be able to control myself around you.”

“Is it bad that I’m looking forward to that day?” asked Madelyn. “Or night or whenever it happens?”

“I, too, very much look forward to that day, dear Madelyn,” said Darko. “But for now, warm yourself by the fire and your clothes should be dry in no time.”

“I never imagined that you could be such a gentleman,” said Madelyn. She was a little disappointed, honestly.

“Oh, believe me, a gentleman would not harbour such thoughts or desires,” said Darko, leaning in closer to her. He bit at her bottom lip and then Madelyn kissed him with a moan, somehow ignoring the desire to wrap her legs around him and send him crashing to the floor. She probably wasn’t strong or heavy enough to do that anyway. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, curling her fingers in his hair and plunging her tongue into his mouth. Darko moaned and returned the kiss, hard against her, and Madelyn shivered in delight at the feel of him. Darko pulled her tight against him, and Madelyn gasped.

“It would be cruel to stop now,” said Madelyn, her heart pounding.

“I never pretended to be anything less,” said Darko as he pulled away. Madelyn groaned, feeling suddenly cold. “Soon, my dear, but not now.”

“You’re so cruel,” said Madelyn. “But I know you’re suffering too.” She smiled, and Darko grinned.

“You have no idea just how much,” said Darko. “Perhaps next time, or perhaps not. I will have to think about it.” He kissed her neck, grazing it with his teeth, and Madelyn moaned and melted into him.

It was very warm in this room, as Madelyn sat in Darko’s arms in front of the fire. And the warmth was only slightly from the fire. Someday, the spark would ignite and consume Madelyn. And she very much looked forward to that day.


End file.
